


They Who Hold The Galaxy Upon a String

by mademoisellebianx



Series: Fancy Rat [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Canon-Typical Violence, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Reference Rape/Non-Con (not between Kylo & Hux and tagged to be sure), M/M, Makeup and Fancy Outfits, Mutual Pining, Past Child Abuse, Past Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Porn with Feelings, Post-TLJ, Praise Kink, Protective Kylo Ren, Sharing a Bed, Soft Kylux, Trust Issues, consort!Hux, mentioned alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 09:39:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14912966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mademoisellebianx/pseuds/mademoisellebianx
Summary: For so long, it irked Armitage Hux that Kylo Ren had never given him attention. It may be ironic how much he wanted the attention of someone he supposedly hated, but Armitage could not help himself. After proposing a truce between him and the Supreme Leader (a truce that backfired when Kylo asked him to prove his loyalty by becoming the Supreme Leader’s consort), he finally got most, if not all, of Kylo's attention. Too much of it, in fact.





	They Who Hold The Galaxy Upon a String

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This AU has been stuck in my head for a while now and I finally got to write it! Also this could be one of my horniest work yet. XD  
> This is dedicated to all my lovely friends on tumblr who never cease to inspire me to write. Thank you so much for enthusiastically screaming with me about Hux, sharing your headcanons, for sending me pics to laugh at and for listening to my rants.  
> This is unbeta'd but I do try to skim through it at times to check any typos and grammatical errors. Sorry if I miss some of them....

A skinny little red-haired boy jerked as though electrocuted as the rumbling sound of thunder filled his dark, wide but almost-empty room. He's pressed himself against the furthest corner of his room; he was embracing his short, tiny, skinny legs which were folded in front of him. This was a comforting gesture he's come to adopt, a pathetic substitute for a mother's embrace during a time of solace. 

He hoped that the loud pitter-patter of the rain, the booming noise of thunder, and the howling of the wind outside would drown down the pitiful sound of his crying but it didn’t, he could still hear the pathetic noises that left him. His father would be pissed if he saw him. Tears continued to stream down his gaunt cheeks as he hicupped and sobbed and sniffled. It doesn’t stop.  _Wouldn’t_  stop even if he wanted them to. His father hit him again and this time, it was hard enough for him to taste blood in his mouth. He was hit for whatever reason or perhaps, no reason at all.

_“No one will ever want a worthless whelp like you,_ boy _. Not me, not your mother, nobody.”_

_“Thin, pale, sickly and too delicate for his own good.”_

_"The galaxy is a bloody mouth, Armitage, and the weak ones like you would be the first ones it would consume.”_

His father’s voice echoed in his room, like the rumbling of the thunder; reverberating around him and mercilessly mocking him. Those were only some of the many nasty insults his father had thrown towards the boy which he heard himself.

Young Armitage would be lying if he told himself that his father’s recent beatings didn’t hurt as much as the last time his father laid his hands on him did, and he would be lying if he told himself that he would get used to  _this_  - this treatment, this abuse which had been the one constant in his early years any time, and along with the terrible loneliness that always came hand in hand with the fear his father’s abuse caused him - any time soon.

_“Crying again? Pathetic.”_

_“Weak. Just like his mother. No good for anything.”_

_"You’re useless. A kriffing disgrace. Just look at yourself, Armitage! Always in need of someone to guide you, so hungry for attention.”_

Surely, things should be better. He shouldn’t be living like this – always so stiff, so restricted as though his most subtle and minute actions are being monitored; so scared of making the smallest move because one wrong move, one wrong word could bring him pain. He is so tired of living this way.

He hugged his legs tighter and vowed during that stormy night that one day, he would rule the whole galaxy and when that day comes, he wouldn’t have to live in constant fear anymore, he wouldn’t have to fight, wouldn’t have to struggle in order to live. He would have the galaxy wrapped around his finger, he would have his tormentors and abusers and maybe then he will finally feel what it’s like to be safe and free. But before that day comes, he must  _survive._

 

* * *

 

Armitage’s eyelids feel heavy when he opens his eyes; seizing into consciousness and waking up from his very well-deserved slumber. He’s been up all night writing the Supreme Leader’s inspirational closing speech for the coming First Order Alliance Ball that Kylo Ren was invited in. The ball will be held in Arkanis, Armitage’s homeplanet, which the Supreme Leader himself had suggested. There is supposedly a significant meaning to why it was the planet that Kylo had chosen for the ball to be held in since it  _is_ the first planet Kylo Ren decided to take back from the New Republic during his reign as Supreme Leader (for whatever reason), but Armitage has no idea what was so important to Arkanis; it may be his homeplanet but the damn place isn’t remarkable enough to be of any high significance. Its natural resources had been scarce when he was young and he doubts that the planet improved in that are a whole lot while they’re in war and while it was under the rule of the loathsome Republic. Arkanis is symbolic now, but not significant. Armitage has no idea what Kylo was thinking when he liberated Arkanis.

There had been, in fact, so many things that Armitage had been unsure of with the ball, yes - the venue, the fact that he and Kylo weren’t the hosts and the fact that Kylo’s name and the word ‘inspirational’ had been connected with one another. There are a lot of things that can describe Kylo Ren like 'menacing', 'dangerous', ‘close to insane’ or 'unstable' but ‘inspirational’ is certainly not one of them, unfortunately. Luckily for the Supreme Leader, writing speeches is one of Armitage’s greatest skills and probably one of the (many) reasons why Ren still keeps him, but writing in the point of view of the Supreme Leader could be challenging especially since Armitage absolutely hates the brutish, Republican way he talks. But he can’t write it in his own personal way of speaking because he is who he is and Armitage could never imagine him speaking in a different way other than how, well, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren does. Armitage doesn’t know why he even bothered with writing the damn speech when he knows Ren would obviously not bother with memorizing it for that fateful day. He might not even attend it, even if Armitage had already stressed how important the ball is and how Kylo’s presence is needed there. Even if Armitage thinks that way, he did work hard on that speech and he did feel a lingering sense of pride when he finished writing it.

A warm breath puffed against the back of his head; distracting him from his early morning musing. He trembles and squirms, wanting to move away from whoever it was who is currently breathing heavily against him but – oh, what’s this? Blinking his still sleep-blurred eyes and willing them to focus, Armitage looks down, towards whatever it is that is keeping him from moving away and discovers that there are strong, well-muscled arms wrapped across his lithe form, trapping him in an embrace.

It’s Kylo Ren.

When did he arrive?

Armitage groans. He should be used to this by now because it’s not like it’s the first time this has happened. ‘ _This_ ’ meaning waking up in his bed with the Supreme Leader beside him when he knows that he’s alone when he crawled into it the cycle before. But then again, for the past few cycles, he was left to sleep alone when Kylo went off with his no-face, no-name Knights to some sort of Force-related retreat Armitage would never bother to try to understand. What he just knows is that Kylo had been having nightmares which Armitage himself had witnessed; talking in his sleep at times and waking up in cold sweat, screaming and ready to rip off someone's head with his bare hands and that retreat would help make these nightmares disappear. Or that's what one of Kylo's Knights told him. 

Armitage leans on the sleep-limp body behind him to shimmy out of the grip but could not do this because, damn, his fucking arm is too damn heavy and also, Armitage was distracted by...a very familiar cylindrical, hard and long...thing pressing against his buttocks.

That is definitely an erection perfectly placed directly on the crack of his ass.

Typical Ren.

The Supreme Leader groans as Armitage slowly lets go of his arm. Ah, it seems that the big slumbering beast has awakened.

“I suppose now is the time that I greet you ‘welcome back’ like a good little consort,” Armitage says monotonously, making sure to sound as bored as possible.

The Supreme Leader is quiet for a while – awake but quiet; holding on to Armitage (if not clinging to him) like a child to its favourite toy. Quite a fitting analogy. Isn’t that what Armitage is to him now? The Supreme Leader’s pretty little toy whose usefulness is mainly dependent on how lonely Kylo is. At times, he functions as a possession for Kylo to display, something he could show around in bureaucratic meeting as if he was saying, ‘Look at him. He destroyed a planet system, brought thousands of creatures to and now he is nothing but my bed-warmer’. Kylo doesn’t even introduce him to them; leaving many to think that he’s nothing but the Supreme Leader’s favorite escort and not one of the First Order’s greatest asset. He’s lucky that the leaders of the planets they came to visit had no idea who he is. Slightly insulted but nonetheless, relieved that no one was able to judge the feared General of the First Order for wearing pretty clothes while parading around by the Supreme Leader’s side being utterly pliant and quiet and  _useless._

“Don’t be like that,” Kylo’s voice is husky, gruff as he speaks; the way it always sounds after waking up. “Didn’t you miss me?” Kylo moves his arms, tracing his fingers lower before grabbing the General by his narrow waist, squeezing before pulling closer him closer; eliciting a soft gasp from Armitage. Armitage shudders as Kylo begins to languidly jerk his hips; stroking the erected shaft of his cock on the crack of Armitage’s ass. The deviant bastard chuckled; teasing him, “I’m sure you missed my cock…”

Yes. Yes. Yes.

Armitage swallows a moan that almost leaves his half-parted lips. He refuses to make even the smallest encouraging sound for the Supreme Leader, not wanting to further boost Kylo’s already massive ego… Even though he would have already heard the thousands of mental yeses by now. Armitage had unconsciously just sent off as feedback – Kriffing shit. But, yes, there’s no denying that he did miss that very specific body part which is unfortunately connected to a very ridiculous heathen. As much as being Kylo’s consort has bruised his pride, it did have its merits. For one, having a good fuck with the Supreme Leader every now and then. Hux would be lying if he claims that Kylo isn't the best sex he's ever had. Also, his men still takes him seriously even after several failures under his command when they believe that he is the Supreme Leader’s glorified  _whore_  more than they believe that he is their commanding officer. They’re more scared of him now that he is sleeping with Kylo Ren than when he was Kylo’s rival.

Not even in a million light years would General Armitage Hux have imagined that he would end up in his current position. The Supreme Leader Kylo Ren’s consort and advisor as well as the First Order’s General.

It all started when he proposed that he and Kylo have a truce; wanting to use it to try to build a friendship with the Supreme Leader, make him trust him enough until he can finally betray him and slit his throat. Much to his surprise, Kylo accepted his proposal but not surprisingly, he wanted and needed proof of Armitage’s loyalty to him. Armitage, wanting to look as good as he can to the Supreme Leader for his plans to work, without hesitation, told him he would do anything to prove his loyalty. Then Kylo said he wanted him to be his consort, completely baffling him and catching him off-guard. He thought then that Kylo wasn't serious, that he was bluffing but at that situation, Armitage thought that he had to be a man of his words even if Kylo was joking and that will be enough proof in itself. So he agreed, only to be baffled a second time when Kylo revealed that he was serious. He accepted his fate, accepting the role of the Supreme Leader’s consort; taking it as a better opportunity to act out his plan. Meanwhile, Kylo probably wanted to keep him close to him because he must have overheard his so-called loud mind screaming how much he wanted Kylo dead.

At first, Kylo was rather smug and cruel and stubborn during their arrangement. Aside from the fact that he is a complete asshole by nature, Kylo’s pride kept him from listening to Armitage’s suggestions in how to rule the First Order, he didn’t listen to him whenever they go to battle or whenever they had to convince a leader to join their forces. Soon, this got the better of him and because of the Supreme Leader’s overemotional and self-destructive nature (totally not just because of their antagonistic relationship), they got beaten yet again by the Resistance who were still weak but determined and had allies who had faith in their leader. That had been the last straw and Armitage demanded that Kylo listen to him, that they should finally work together. Kylo finally relented. Well, after a heated argument and a bit of rough sex.

On their next run-in with the Resistance, Kylo listened to his suggestions and hesitantly _trusted_ him. Armitage oversaw command in the Finalizer while Kylo took off in his TIE Silencer and led the battle and they were able to kill several rebel scum, including that damned Poe Dameron who the Supreme Leader, in his TIE Silencer, himself killed. Armitage enjoyed watching the man’s X-wing blow up. He hated that man ever since the pilot humiliated him in front of his crew by making a fool of him and causing the destruction of their Dreadnought. What had only been left of the Resistance was the damned Correlian freighter. Their allies and their officers had all been mostly killed, what limited resources and firepower they had destroyed. He and Kylo were able to snuff away the flame of hope General Organa was able to light up.

Somehow, without Snoke, working with Kylo became easier, especially when the Force user started to listen to him and started to appreciate him. Maybe it was because there was no one there to pin them against one another as if they're a pair of starved dogs that were given a single piece of bone to gnaw at. It didn't take long for Armitage to realize that he was wrong about Kylo. He had always thought that the Force user is absolutely inexperienced in commanding an army, that he is clueless on how to influence anyone without using the Force to trick their weak minds, that he doesn't care about the First Order but he had been wrong. Kylo may be overemotional and ill-tempered but he is not incompetent. Sometimes, Armitage might have even thought that being Supreme Leader suited him… Or maybe Kylo just put that thought in his head.

Cycles and cycles and more kriffing cycles passed and here he is, lying on his side, the still-very-much-alive Supreme Leader’s arms around him and his cock rubbing against him and driving him mad.

“Perhaps, it’s you who missed me, Supreme Leader,” Armitage says coyly; hating how his insides immediately knot around themselves and melt when Kylo presses his lips against his nape, kissing it.

“Oh, you bet I did.”

Armitage lets out a shuddering sigh as Kylo parts his lips; scraping his front teeth on the same spot he kissed on Armitage’s nape.

“I missed your _tight_ ,  _cute_ ,  _little_  ass,” Kylo chuckles, punctuating each word with each push of his hips; humping Armitage from behind like the damned, horny beast that he is. Armitage wanted to ask Kylo what he and his Knights had been up to, where they went and if his nightmares had finally left him alone, but when he opens his mouth to do so, a soft squeak erupts from his mouth instead of actual words as Kylo squeezes his waist.

“I missed this tiny waist…”

He could feel Kylo’s absolutely massive hands moving towards his crotch, slipping past the waistband of his boxers and moving to his inner thigh, squeezing and stroking before moving towards his half-hard cock. Armitage could feel Kylo’s lips, which was still pressed against his skin, moving to form a wide smirk.

Armitage gasps as Kylo wraps a hand around his cock, tight but not too tight to hurt. It always amazes Armitage how large the Supreme Leader’s hands are. He’s had his cock completely trapped in just one of those damn paws of his; slowly stroking his already hard cock. Despite being almost of the same height, Kylo never fails to make him look smaller than he actually is. Armitage isn’t certain yet if he hates it, he loves it or both but what he is certain of is that it drives him crazy whenever it jerks his cock off. 

Kylo knows what drives Armitage mad whenever they do this and this sort of slow handjob is one of them. Armitage, whenever he really, really  _wants_  to fuck, he wants it given to him hard and quick, without so much dilly-dallying and teasing but Kylo takes his time, driving Armitage to the verge of desperate tears. The General loves it – how he’s pushed to the point of stepping over his boundaries, to the point of breaking. 

“Do I have to mention how much I missed your cock?”

“Nngh...Ren...“

Armitage turns his head, practically begging to be kissed, and so Kylo grants him what he wants; leaning in and softly and gently pressing his lips against his. Armitage melts at the contact, leaning into the Supreme Leader closer; wanting more, still begging for more. Predictable. Armitage always wants more and more and more because he’s just as greedy as Kylo. It’s funny how similar they actually are.

“I missed your lips,” Kylo whispers as soon as he releases his lips.

Armitage moans as Kylo once again leans in and gives his lips another kiss; this time, pressing his tongue inside the General’s mouth. Armitage always tastes like that damn Tarine tea he favored so much even now when Kylo is certain he hasn’t taken anything to drink or eat yet. Maybe Kylo is just imagining the taste since he’s already so familiar with Armitage’s mouth that he’s associated that taste to him no matter what.

“I missed how they taste...”

Armitage kisses him back but again, Kylo pulls away too fast; leaving Armitage to pitifully chase after his lips. He doesn’t hear what Kylo was mumbling about and he mostly doesn’t care – they’re probably just some sentimental bullshit Kylo loves spewing during sex. Armitage just...wants the kriffing bastard to fuck him already.

“I especially missed how they look so good wrapped around my cock.”

“ _Ren_...” Armitage couldn’t stand it anymore. Couldn’t stand Kylo’s slow cock-on-ass rubbing, the lazy, half-assed way he jerks him off and the gentle, fluttering kisses he gives him. His arousal is growing stronger and stronger by the second and it’s unbearable.

“Have you been a good boy while I was away?” Kylo muttered, pressing his face against Armitage’s neck. “No attempts of treason or sabotage? No secret meetings with your chosen elite team for a fun little coup planning, hm?”

Maybe not calling him by his official title isn’t the best way for Armitage to get what he wants. “Supreme Leader,” he tries again, not needing to act as if he is desperate because he actually  _is_  desperate. The first time Kylo had called him a ‘good boy’, Armitage hated it because it’s ridiculous especially since he is about five years Kylo’s senior. For some reason, it grew on him. Maybe it’s the way Kylo said it or just that the sound of his deep voice is rather intoxicating. Armitage inhales deeply before letting out a soft whine as he responds to Kylo’s questions, “I’ve been a very good boy, yes, so…  _Please_?”

“Stars, Hux, you’re trembling so much...”

It’s true, he is, and he couldn’t help it, couldn’t help himself. 

“You really did miss your Supreme Leader, didn’t you, Hux?”

Armitage didn’t know when he had started to jerk his cock into Kylo’s fist; fucking himself. He only realized he’s doing it when the grip around his shaft tightened. He whines; perhaps, thanking Kylo for the added pressure and friction.

“ _Please_... Supreme Leader, please...”

“Shhh… I know… I know, baby...” Kylo coos, pushing Armitage so that he was lying on his back

Finally… _fucking_  finally, Kylo begins stroking his cock faster but not fast enough to chafe his cock and hurt him; fingers and palm rubbing up and down on the shaft. Armitage cries out, relieved and grateful and completely lost in pleasure.

Kylo isn't even looking at Armitage’s cock, isn't paying too much attention while he jerks him off because all his attention is focused elsewhere - on Armitage’s face. Although he’s always seen how Armitage looks whenever they fuck, he never gets enough of just staring at him and intently watching as though he is memorizing every subtle changes in his countenance as he nears his climax - how his lower lip quivers, how his cheeks turn pale pink, how his eyebrows draw together. He’s a sight to behold.

“Claim your reward. For being such a good boy,” Kylo grins, squeezing the leaking tip of Armitage’s cock; extracting a loud mewl from the General. Kylo could feel his pleasure, his wanton desperation and need seeping through his body. It almost felt like the air around them has thickened, the feel of it against his skin heavy and warm. Armitage’s breathing quickens, his moans and whimpers rising in volume. His green eyes flutter close; his long, beautiful seemingly-translucent lashes trembling. He’s so close.

A few more pumps later, Armitage lets out a feeble cry and comes; splattering cum on his own abdomen and on Kylo’s hand.

“Ren…” The General pants; his eyes still closed. His lips pucker, half opening as though he wants to say more but a few more seconds passed and he didn’t say anything.

_‘I missed you.’_

He didn’t have to vocalize it for Kylo to hear him and Kylo heard him loud and clear.

Not ‘I missed this’, not ‘I missed your big, fat cock inside me’ which Hux usually tells him whenever he comes back from whatever diplomatic meetings to the Finalizer. To him.

Kylo is taken aback by the stray thought that managed to slip Armitage’s mind. Armitage doesn't seem to notice that he’s thinking out loud again. He’s boneless and panting and he’s still trembling from his orgasm, too caught up in his own pleasure that he does not seem to have a good grasp of his own thoughts. But despite all that, Armitage is able to close the distance between them; clumsily bumping his nose against Kylo’s voluptuous lips before finally pressing his lips against the Supreme Leader’s and Kylo reciprocates the kiss; closing his eyes as he does. 

The kiss they shared is short and sweet; quickly interrupted by something that they keep pushing away since this whole arrangement began and something that supposedly does not and should not exist between them yet real enough that they recognized what it was as soon as it crept into their chests.

“Thank you, Supreme Leader,” Armitage whispers, still a bit flustered that he lost himself too fast in the hands of his…not his lover but…just perhaps, his companion in bed. He clears his throat, tucking his cock back in his boxers as he speaks, “For the reward.”

“You’ve earned it,” the raven-haired man answers with a crooked smirk.

Armitage glances at Kylo’s clothed erection tenting his pants, “Perhaps, you would like me to help you with that?” He asks; indicating the man’s cock with his eyes before looking up to meet the Supreme Leader’s stare. Kylo’s eyes burned with an insatiable fire that is just too familiar to Armitage now. That look alone was enough to tell him what the Supreme Leader wants. He wants him, that fact fills Armitage with pride.

“Please, lie on your back, Sir,” Armitage purrs, “Let me take care of you.”

The way Armitage called him ‘sir’ made his cock twitch. Hux addressing him as ‘Supreme Leader’, ‘Sir’, or ‘my Lord’ always does exquisite and undeniable things to him. Before, he thought the gratification he felt whenever Armitage acknowledges his superiority is connected to his hatred for the redhead. That he just takes pleasure in Hux admitting that he’s lost against him in their too-long of a battle for Snoke’s throne. Well, that isn’t entirely untrue since he did enjoy the General’s bitterness and disdain from before as he made sure to rub his victory on his face. However, things change.

Kylo does as he was told, grinning smugly while lying flat on his back. He usually allows Armitage to feel as though he can control him or tell him what to do without him snapping a snarky remark in return even just for a while whenever he is in a good mood. Armitage relished in whatever control he can have on Kylo no matter how small, no matter how manufactured and make-believe it was.

Armitage unzips Kylo’s pants then frees his cock from his underwear. Wetting his lips, the General glances at Kylo Ren who lies on the bed like the spoiled, entitled prince that he once was; completely relaxed as he lied supine. In that position, the subtle light illuminating Armitage’s room hits his stomach area, making his already prominent abs more apparent. He presents himself with such admirable confidence, never once abashed by his nakedness. Armitage had once thought to himself that if he looked like  _that_ , he might not be as self-conscious and insecure as he is. Unlike Armitage who has a very awkward and homely face with a soft jaw that does not go too well with his prominent and high cheekbones, Kylo is very handsome and his rigorous wizardly trainings had shaped his body into something close to that of a blasted enormous, thick, well-muscled god –  

Kylo snorts; interrupting Armitage’s internal musings.

“W-What’s so funny?” Armitage stammers, completely aware of the blood rushing to his cheeks. Kylo heard him!  _But of course, he heard him._

The damn  _brat prince_ shakes his head, smirking at him as though that answers his question. The Supreme Leader seldom smiles or laughs and when he does, he always looks younger and kinder and warmer than he is, especially since becoming the Supreme Leader, Kylo has become...rather older and more weary. Smilong like that, it’s as if he isn’t the leader of the First Order. It isn’t a bad-looking smile though and his laughter doesn’t sound too ear-grating either so even if the reason behind them is from teasing Armitage, the General still finds them tolerable. 

“Is this part of…what?” Kylo gestures at Armitage’s blushing face, still chuckling like a complete fool; his wide shoulders jerking with every chuckle, “A part of some sort of  _prelude_  to sucking me off? Imagining me as some sort of god? Does that get you off?”

“ _Shut up_ ,” Armitage hisses, haughtily, his nostrils flaring with embarrassment, then a few seconds later for good measure, adds, “Supreme Leader.” As if Kylo still minds if he calls him by his title or not. They’re probably above all that since... The whole set-up between them is anything  _but_  formal. It couldn’t be described as intimate, however. In a sense, they may be literally close to each other; sharing a bed, embracing, and always standing side by side, and utterly familiar in just a physical sense but that’s it.

Isn’t it?

“You’re really doing a lot more thinking than dick-sucking right now, General.”

That’s true and that should change immediately. Fortunately, Kylo’s erection wasn’t unfazed by all of Armitage’s thinking and mental ranting and that awkward, awkward pause and silence.

“My apologies, Supreme Leader,” he whispers with a coy smirk, reaching in to stroke his palm on the erected member; moving his hand downwards slowly and gently until he reaches the man’s balls. He gently massages the man’s balls, wondering if he should tease him first to the point of breaking as revenge to making him lose himself like a salivating, pathetic idiot. Perhaps, he shouldn't… Kylo  _is_  tired and Armitage  _is_  grateful to have had a lazy morning handjob from him…

Armitage leans over and slowly flicks his tongue against the head of the Supreme Leader’s cock, extracting a sigh from the raven-haired man. He looks up at Kylo and recognizes that insatiable hunger flickering in the Supreme Leader’s hazel eyes when he returned his gaze. Keeping eye contact, Armitage runs his tongue against the shaft, moving low and slobbering like a dog. Like a  _rabid cur_.  He still would’ve been angry at Kylo for calling him a rabid cur if it were really Kylo who called him that and not just Snoke’s attempt at insinuating the already burning hatred he had for Kylo in the past.

Kylo didn't call him a rabid cur. He didn't even  _think_  that he is like one too. If he ever did then would a Force user with the blood of Vader coursing through him and who is now Supreme Leader have allowed a rabid cur, a bastard son of an Imperial and a lowly kitchen woman to lie with him? Of course not.

Kylo had always noted that Hux has a terribly loud mind. No matter how many internal walls he built around his rather brilliant mind, he’s still an open book. It’s also especially loud whenever he has his guard down - like  _now._  Kylo groans as Armitage begins to swallow down his cock in his throat. He couldn't last long with how the walls of the General’s throat vibrated around him while the redhead moans with pleasure, greedily sucking him off. Couldn't last long with the rising feedback from the General that is nothing but praise.

_Desire._

_Desperation._

_Gratefulness._

_Relief._

_Longing._

Kylo could feel all of this from him and more, all mingling in one sensation he couldn’t quite name or explain. It’s delicious, invigorating, addicting. He could only compare it to the feeling he had the first time he was able to use the Dark Side of the Force. That weightless sense of being extremely powerful, indestructible, triumphant and free yet there is fear and confusion, however small and insignificant.

The Supreme Leader’s breathing is becoming more and more ragged by the second, Armitage notices. He does not have to be told what will happen next. He quickens his pace; bobbing his head faster. It doesn't take long until Kylo is grasping at the bed sheets and screaming as he comes inside his mouth.

Like a good boy, Armitage makes sure to swallow everything, makes sure that there won’t be anything left to make a mess of their bed...which is pointless since Kylo had already probably wiped the cum off of his hand on the sheets by now.

Kylo is well aware how vulnerable he is, lying on his back like this, trembling from his orgasm, his legs spread enough for his consort to have easy access to gently lap at his cock. Armitage could easily plunge a knife to his chest with him like this but they're past all that now. He doesn't daydream about killing too often anymore (whenever they get into an argument, Armitage still does but it isn't as serious as before) but Kylo could still feel fear rising from him at times. He doesn't blame him. It’s been a year since he forced Armitage to crown him as the Supreme Leader by choking him to submission. He’s still hasn't apologized for that but does he have to? He fears that if he brings that event back to the General’s attention, he will ruin what they currently have. Whatever it is that they have right now. There will be time for apologies and regrets and reminiscing eventually, just not  _now._

“Come here.”

Armitage looks up; staring at the Supreme Leader’s outstretched arm that is beckoning him towards him. Kylo has already sat up. His brown eyes are hazy as he watches Armitage crawling towards him. The look in his eyes akin to that of a wild animal. But contradictory to the savagery in him, his fingers gently graze Armitage’s cheek as he moves closer. The Supreme Leader catches his face in his palm, holding it as delicately as one would with a thin piece of transparisteel then he leans in to press their lips together.

“Mmm…” Armitage moans, feeling goosebumps crawling on the flesh of his arms; eyes closing automatically as he savors the feel of Kylo’s mouth on him. Kylo, being the disgusting, filthy barbarian of a man that he is, does not mind if he could taste himself in Armitage’s mouth as he continued kissing him with tongue and teeth. It’s driving him mad how the Supreme Leader kisses him; he relishes in the softness of his stout lips, in the tantalizing way his tongue caresses the inside of his mouth and the bites of that hurts enough to feel pleasurable.

_More._

_More._

_More._

And just like their past kisses, Kylo releases him from this one just in time for it not to mean anything. Just as it should. There shouldn't be anything behind their long glances, their tender touches, their kisses and their animalistic fucking. Just quenching the desires of the flesh. Nothing more.

“I read the speech you wrote for me,” Kylo reveals as he finally releases the General’s lips.

“Oh,” Armitage mutters as he glances up to stare into Kylo’s eyes, making sure this sounds like a remark and not a question, keeping his face nonchalant even though he couldn’t wait no longer to hear the man’s thoughts on his work. That's unexpected. Reading the speech his consort wrote for him for a ball he did not want to attend in the first place is not something Kylo would have done first thing upon entering their quarters.

“It’s good,” Kylo hums, nodding his head and after a pause, he adds, “As expected from you. I knew I trusted the right man to write my speech.”

Armitage basks in the satisfaction that came from the praise as well as from seeing this amazing sight before him. Kylo’s cheeks are flushed and so are his lips. He looks beautiful.

“I take that you’ve finally decided that you’re going then?” Armitage asks as soon as he realizes that he had left a bit if an awkward silence between them because of how he’s eyeing the Supreme Leader and because, as much as he didn't want to admit it, Kylo’s praises to something he had worked so hard for actually made him feel incredibly giddy inside. He fights the urge to lean unto Kylo’s touch.

“Yeah. You were right. I need to be there,” Kylo mutters, now running his fingers through the head of soft ginger hair. In their time together, he had taken a liking to stroking Armitage’s pomade-less, sleep-mussed hair. They’re soft, something he didn’t anticipate because he had been so used to seeing it in all its greasy, stiff glory. The bright red color had always fascinated Kylo and between his pale fingers, they look darker, almost crimson like blood instead of its usual coppery color that always reminded Kylo of fire. “And you’re coming with me.”

“Pardon?”

Armitage doesn't look too pleased with what he just said.

“We’re attending the First Order Alliance Ball," Kylo said, twirling a few strands of Armitage’s hair which were sticking out between his fingers, “You and I.”

Armitage heard Kylo the first time.

From what he had gathered about the Ball, he heard that there will be high-ranking First Order officers there, including retirees who would have known his father, Brendol Hux, when he was still alive. Since it will be held in Arkanis, Armitage is certain a lot of people who would recognize him. People who knew him when he was just Armitage Hux, General Brendol Hux’s pathetic bastard son  _will_ be there. It may be entirely possible that they have not heard of Armitage’s current position and he would like to keep it that way. Maybe they haven't heard that he is the Supreme Leader’s cute little pet. Before, he and Kylo attended several gatherings and parties that were filled with people and creatures he didn't know and people and creatures who didn't know him. They didn't judge him for parading around by Kylo's side, looking pretty and all dolled up. This time, however, it’ll be different. These people, most of them, know who he was and who he is and they hate him. Armitage wouldn't,  _couldn't_  bear their harsh and brutal judgments, may they be the silent stares that could have him dropping to his death or the words themselves that never fail to scar him.s

He’s told Kylo to ‘shut up’ and yet he couldn’t bring himself to tell him he doesn’t want to go to the ball with him.

“What about the Finalizer?” Armitage asks, voice cracking. Anxiety is rising inside him; turning his stomach inside-out. He’s blabbering out obvious excuses. He hopes Kylo would just sense his nervousness through the Force and would understand that he didn't want any other First Order officers other than those on the Finalizer to know that he is Kylo Ren’s bed-mate.

“What about it? Like always, Peavey can have the bridge while you’re away.”

“Does it have to be me? Can’t any of your Knights come?”

“They’ll be coming but they’ll be there to guard us and not to serve as my companion. I need you, Hux.”

“Supreme Leader,” Armitage chews at the inside of his cheek; grasping for a better excuse only to fail miserably. “Do I really have to be there?”

“Of course you do," Kylo answers, snorting and shaking his head as if the General just asked a ridiculous question. “It’s your homeplanet after all. I figured you miss it and might want to see it after we’ve driven the scum from it and so, I decided to bring you with me.”

There’s that fear again. That almost palpable fear that Kylo didn't need to use the Force to feel from him but Kylo could not pinpoint what could have caused it inside the General. Kylo thought Armitage would be ecstatic to know that he will be coming back to his homeplanet but it seems he was wrong. “Is there a problem?” He asks.

_Shut your mouth and just do it, boy._ Those words echo in his ears. That’s what Brendol would tell him if he were to see this pitiful display and Armitage is hearing it now as if Brendol is just right beside him.

Armitage visibly swallows hard, his Adam's apple bobbing at the force of it. “No, Supreme Leader,” he answers. “No problem at all.”

Kylo has already decided that they will attend the damn thing together and once the Supreme Leader’s mind is set on a decision, there is no changing his mind. Armitage is more of a fool for thinking that Kylo even tried to sense his anxiety, his fear and his insecurities. The Supreme Leader doesn’t care. There is no point in trying to convince him to not bring him with him. Armitage must do what Kylo wants of him because if he doesn’t, well…Kylo could  _easily_ throw him away like the useless garbage that he is.

With the Resistance brought to their knees, with the First Order triumphant under his rule, Kylo doesn’t really need him, does he? The Supreme Leader just said that he needs him in order to convince him to go with him. He is still at his mercy because he is attached to the sex they were having and not because of his technological genius and his brilliance in politics. Armitage has already made peace with the fact that he isn’t entirely as brilliant as he thought he was. With everything that has happened, he had come to realize that Snoke only put him in such a high place of power because he had a weakness to exploit and nothing more. His father had been right about him all along. Peavey can oversee the Finalizer, there are hundreds of officers who could be his bedmate, a droid can write a good speech! He is not irreplaceable and that is why he should constantly be at Kylo’s best side.

“What’re you thinking about?”

A strange question to ask for someone who can read minds.

Armitage forces his lips to curl up and form a smile as he answers, “That I cannot wait to go back home.”

That wasn’t entirely a lie. 

 

* * *

 

Armitage supposed that he should have at least been a tad bit grateful that the Supreme Leader cared enough to remember that he was from Arkanis and thought that he wanted to go back after it was liberated from the disgusting paws of the Republic. They’ve known each other for more than five years and Kylo has never showed enough interest in him to have even read his personal profile before they met. It had irked the General for so long that Kylo Ren had never given much of his attention to him. It’s ironic how much he had wanted the attention of someone he supposedly hated. Now he got all, if not most, of Kylo Ren’s attention. Too much of it sometimes.

Seven cycles ago, he wasn’t able to think about the reason why Kylo decided to bring him along because his mind was too distracted having to think of an excuse to not come with him. Kylo wanted him to go because he figured he would have missed his homeplanet. Well, Kylo’s main reason for wanting to bring Armitage along may have been to have a pretty little thing holding on to his arm who he can brag to others so - Why is he even thinking so much about this?

He’s been nervous and scared since Kylo had told him that he would have to attend the ball and he hasn’t had much sleep since.

Today’s the day. They just arrived Arkanis a few hours ago, the local official greeted, none of them had been familiar to Armitage, thank the bloody stars. The Knights of Ren followed them like they were Kylo’s shadow but had to be separated from them when they got into their rooms. The hotel they are staying on is actually brand new and it’s the same place where the ball will be held. He and Kylo were given the biggest suite, the one on the rooftop with the amazing view that could be seen from the high-panelled windows. They even have a terrace of their own.

Pitter-patter.

When they arrived from the shuttle, Armitage couldn’t help but think that yes, they’re finally on Arkanis, on the damn planet he once lived on when he was a kid. It’s still a dreary, wretched, wet place…only that it isn’t. It’s strange though how something so familiar, so embedded in his memory to be foreign and new although it is terribly possible. Sure, there were new establishments here and there, better technology and different people but that was expected. What Armitage did not expect was to see that the colors that were once the very identification of Arkanisians are now different. Arkanis had been always filled with greys, blues and greens from the color of buildings, schools and homes to the clothes of the people and now, there were so many colors.

Arkanis is still the same yet very different from what he could remember…

Armitage watches as rain continues to pour from outside. Truly, he should be feeling nostalgic and happy for being back to his homeplanet but all he could think of was how he is a stranger to his own home, of the memories he had with his late cruel father, his empty and childhood home that’s possibly in ruins, his deactivated nanny droid, his dead cat…

Watching as droplet after droplet hits the window, he eyed one that trailed down, down until it collides with another stationary drop of rain. He really should stop thinking too much but unfortunately, it seems he just couldn’t help it. He’s back to this planet. To where  _everything_ started. Being reminded of Brendol Hux and his weak, thin-as-a-slip-of-paper bastard who once dreamed of making all of the galaxy bow before him and worship him.

He hasn't really taken a good look at what he would be wearing for the night – which Kylo had laid on the bed before heading towards the refresher. In fact, if he remembers right, Kylo hasn't even showed it to him yet or at least described how it looks. It’s not like he dislikes or disagrees with Kylo’s taste in clothes because Kylo had always taken in consideration his comfort believe it or not. He’s never made him wear anything lascivious or sleazy after the first time. 

Armitage glances towards the bed, seeing sheer gold cloth but before he can take a good look, Kylo calls out for him, “Hux, come here.”

“Yes, Supreme Leader.” Armitage answers almost automatically. Like a droid.

He makes his way to the refresher of the private hotel suite he and Kylo had rented for the night where he heard Kylo calling for him. He could hear water running from inside and the sound of it doesn’t seem to be like the ones that come from a sonic shower. “Supreme Leader?” Armitage calls out as he steps into the refresher where he was instantly welcomed by a strong aroma that is both enticingly exotic, a scent he is certain he has never smelled before. It wasn’t uncommon that he couldn’t recognize something from a different planet since he’s lived most of his life on a Star Destroyer. Taking a few more appreciative sniffs of the strange scent, he decides that he likes it.

The Supreme Leader is sitting by the edge of their bathtub, one hand dipped in the water. Steam had filled the refresher a bit; fogging up the surface of the mirrors.

“Good, you’re here,” says the raven-haired man eagerly as he twists the faucet to stop the water from pouring, “Join me in the bath.”

Raising an eyebrow, Armitage looks at Kylo then glances over to look at the almost-overflowing water inside the tub. There are small bubbles on the surface but not too thick for him not to notice the peculiar color of the water, “Why is the water  _black_?”

Kylo loved the way Armitage’s nose scrunches whenever he is confused, stressed or angry. It’s something almost rodent-like, almost cute and endearing. His fancy little rat. Just like now. Looking at the redhead’s scrunched up forehead and pouted lips and twitching nose almost made Kylo smile. Almost.

“I placed a few powdered infusion of herbs and flowers there,” Kylo explains as he begins stripping off of his clothes. His body is nothing Armitage had never seen before but seeing the Supreme Leader’s marvelously bare chiseled body still made him flustered. Kylo sensed it but didn't comment on it. “It’s supposed to be relaxing,” Kylo said, shrugging his wide shoulders, “Come, let's take a bath together.”

“No, thank you,” the General responses, “I do not see the appeal of swimming in one’s own filth.”

“You mean to tell me you haven't ever taken a bath in a tub before? Ever?”

“I have not. To speak freely, my Lord, I believe baths are a waste of time. Why soak yourself on a tub full of filthy water – water full of _your_ filth that _you_ want off of your body – when you can use the sonic for a more efficient way of cleaning yourself?”

Kylo ponders Armitage’s words for a few seconds before disregarding his utterly rational logic and climbs into the tub. Sighing in relief, he sinks into the black-colored water that the General doesn’t find too pleasing in the eyes. “Well, we have all the time in the galaxy. The ball doesn't start until all our allies arrive,” he says.

“We have only three and a half hours at most, Sir, but we have to be down to the venue earlier. To set an example for the others. Two and a half standard hours would be reserved for all the preparation which includes…”

“Yes, I know the meticulously-planned schedule you made for tonight. Just - Get your tiny ass in this tub, Hux, please,” Kylo grunts, gesturing with frustration at the empty space in the tub before him. The bathtub can fit three people in it so he isn't worried that he and the General wouldn't fit in the damn thing. Meanwhile, Armitage seem to just notice this now. “You’ve been tensed since our trip from the Finalizer to the hotel,” Kylo continues, now leaning his full weight on the back of the tub, “If you want me to stop wondering why, it’s either you go here, join me in this tub or you tell me what’s been bothering you.”

Sighing and shoulders sagging in defeat, Armitage begins unbuttoning his dark grey uniform, taking his clothes off entirely and finally joining the Supreme Leader in the bath. He faces Kylo, sinking down to soak his body in the warm artificially-black water. Despite the warmth of the water hitting his bare body, he trembles as he feels his skin tingle from a strange, foreign sensation on his skin – it’s almost similar to the sensation he gets from mint or chili.

Kylo smiles, liking what he sees opposite him – a very naked General Armitage Hux. "Pretty good, huh?” Kylo beams a smirk at him, looking proud of himself for being able to drag the uptight General who hates baths into the tub with him.

“ _Yes_ ,” Armitage sighs the word; breathing it out like a puff of smoke from a cigarra; eyelids closing and eyebrows furrowing. There's a sincere way of how he answered his question. Kylo thought he would just begrudgingly answer his question and lie about liking this.

Whatever this Force user, Jedi, Sith concoction Kylo was able to pick up from a random planet is, it is in fact relaxing. Does it have some sort of sedative? A tranquilizer, perhaps? Is this a trap? Did Kylo make him climb into this cesspool of death so that he can fall asleep and become immobile and die? Is this how he will die? Naked in a tub of black water?

Kylo chuckles. He’s read his thoughts again. Armitage’s cheeks burn at that realization.

“I admire your vast imagination, General.”

All right. He’s being ridiculous. If Kylo wanted him dead, he would have done it much, much earlier. Besides, Kylo may have a flair for dramatics but he uses brute force when killing someone. 

The smell that welcomed Armitage when he entered the refresher is much stronger in this tub. It’s pleasant though, despite how strong and absolutely foreign it was. He must say, having to  _marinate_ his body in a warm water filled with different kinds of herbs and flowers he doesn’t have the time to know one by one isn’t entirely bad. In fact, he’s actually enjoying it.

“When do you think will the rain stop?” Kylo asks.

“It won’t," Armitage answers, folding his legs in front of him when he felt the Supreme Leader’s legs rubbing against it. He’s feeling too vulnerable. “There’s always rain in Arkanis. If it doesn’t rain, it drizzles or the skies are gloomy and dark. It’s counted as a miracle if the sun shines on Arkanisians."

“Stars, no wonder you’re so pale," Kylo said, “There’s no sunshine in this kriffing planet and with this rain, you’re obviously never able to leave your house, huh?”

“That is correct." An awkward chuckle leaves Armitage’s mouth as he replies to Kylo's comment. It sounded a bit sad. As a child, he dreamt for so long to leave their house so that he can run around under the gentle drizzle, play and laugh and be happy but Brendol didn’t like that. He and his wife, Maratelle, didn’t like it when he returned home from playing alone outside, drenched in filthy rain water and mud-covered shoes that stained their perfect carpets. Brendol slapped him for that, busting his lip open and spilling blood which also stained Maratelle’s precious carpet.

“Come here.”

“I am  _here._ ” Armitage hugs his legs tighter; feeling like a child again. He could hear the slight soothing and soft timbre in the Supreme Leader’s voice. The Force user heard his thoughts again. Why is it that when he wants Kylo to just read his damn, he doesn’t do it? But he overhears his damn thoughts anyway when he doesn't want to hear him! Armitage tried to scream these thoughts in his head so that Kylo would hear  _this_ but it seems like Kylo didn’t hear him because there isn’t the smallest change in the expression on his face, no, not his face but just...Kylo has always had an indifferent face but his eyes make up for it.

“I want you closer to me, Hux.”

His eyes are piercing right through Armitage. He wants to escape from his gaze. “All right,” Armitage slurs; slowly scooting towards Kylo whose eyes didn’t leave him even as he moved towards him – he could feel it. He leans in and Kylo opens his arms so that he can rest his back against the Supreme Leader’s broad chest. It doesn't bother him that he could feel his cock against the small of his back.

The General seems so small when his body is so close to Kylo’s even if he is as tall as he is. Armitage relaxes against him, sighing and letting all of his weight rest on Kylo but his weight alone isn’t enough to crush him. Slowly, Kylo raises his hand, softly running his finger on the redhead’s bare back, feeling each and every protruding bump of his spine. He’s so thin for a high-ranking soldier. When Kylo met him the first time, he never would have guessed that he was as thin as this since he was wearing his greatcoat over his shoulders then. Kylo never would have thought that Armitage wears that damn thing to compensate and hide his insecurities. Or at least, he tries; unfortunately, there are things he could never hide try as he does.

Kylo takes the soap on the side of the tub, lathers it and began scrubbing on Armitage’s bare body. This isn't the first time that they took a bath together but this is the first time that it wasn't done inside a crowded sonic shower. Kylo enjoys this; he loves how utterly intimate and pure and soft these moments are with all the gentle caresses of skin against skin that isn’t considered as sensual but perhaps, deeper than that. He couldn't quite explain it himself but there’s just something about the naked vulnerability and the complete trust and submission and familiarity in this that is just so addictive for the Force user.

Armitage shivers as Kylo scoops water from the tub with his hands and pours it on nape. He felt it trickling in random directions on his skin and he could only imagine how the trail left of inky water looks on his pallid, pasty skin. Covering his shoulders and his back would be thin, thread-like lines branching out in different directions like the roots of trees and his very own veins.

“You know, I find it funny.”

“You find specifically  _what_  funny, Supreme Leader?”

“This whole thing going on between us. For years, we had been at each other’s throats like murderous, envious children just to please Snoke. We continued like that even when Snoke was killed by the girl and…”  _I choked you until you made me Supreme Leader._  

Kylo’s voice trails off. Against him, Armitage tenses like a trapped animal. His heart is pounding. Kylo could sense his mind racing and remembering what happened. Armitage had screamed then, hysterical that the Praetorian guards were dead, that the red throne room was covered in flames and their then Supreme Leader was cut in half, bleeding and lifeless. Enraged by the noise he was making, Kylo sent the Force inside his throat because he wanted him to shut up; cutting off his air from the inside. He could never forget how frightened Armitage was then, on his knees, hands on his neck, eyes bloodshot and tearful and swollen lips were forced to say the words:  _Long live the Supreme Leader_.

Kylo slowly puts his arms around Armitage’s chest, giving him a chance to reject his embrace. The General doesn't move away from him and instead he moves closer against him, letting his head back to loll against the Supreme Leader’s shoulder.

Then there was a time when Armitage’s ribs had been broken, the skin over that spot bruised and battered. After the battle in Crait, Armitage tried to remind him not to get distracted, to remember what they came down there for and to not pay too much attention to Luke Skywalker - or the projection of Luke Skywalker, that is. To shut him up and get him out of his way, Kylo flung him against the wall; eliciting a loud, dog-like yelp from him. He enjoyed the General’s pain before, now he is filled with shame for hurting and humiliating him.

If he only listened to him before then they would’ve already crushed the Resistance.

He presses his lips on the side of Armitage’s neck, tasting a bit of salt and soap on his wet skin. That’s enough of an apology on its own for now.

After the battle in Crait, Kylo ascended to the throne and became the Supreme Leader of the First Order, destroyed planets that refused to bow down to him and liberated one planet that had been taken over by the New Republic after another. During the early times as the Supreme Leader, Armitage was persistent in defying him then, wasn't he? He kept a monomolecular blade in each of the sleeves of his uniform and had commanded his men who were too stupid to quiet down their thoughts of having to kill him. Kylo knew of the General’s treachery but he didn't kill him then because he knew he needed him if he were to rule the First Order with ease. Armitage was a dangerous, backstabbing ally but an ally nonetheless. Fortunately, Kylo had made the right decision to allow him to live because Armitage had proven himself to be a valuable ally.

“...and then in a twist of fate, you decided to end our petty rivalry and became my consort and here we are, me holding you like this in one bath tub as we prepare to face our allies in a celebratory ball.”

It  _is_  funny. Kylo is right.

It’s funny how Kylo spoke like an actor performing in front of an audience when he is the only one there to hear him.

It’s funny how he is clinging to him like a parasite.

And more importantly, it’s funny how he had every single chance to kill Kylo but he instead chose not to. Because he couldn't make himself do it. He’s been so used to Kylo's irritating yet beguiling presence that he couldn’t even imagine how it would be if Kylo died. Funny. He’s completely kriffing fucked. For years, despite his hatred for the man, he still found him attractive but now that the hatred Snoke had carefully thread into his mind is gone, Armitage realized that he has become completely and utterly drawn to Kylo. As much as he wants to bury it deep inside him, he actually…

“Have you memorized the speech, Ren?” He asks, silencing his thoughts before he could get in too deep.

He’s being ridiculous.

“Of course,” Kylo said, rubbing General’s arms now; massaging him.

“Perhaps, you would like to…ahh…to practice, Sir?” He closes his eyes, unable to help himself as he lets out a soft, appreciative moan as Kylo presses his big fingers firmly against the tense, aching muscles of his left shoulder.

“No,” Kylo replies, “I changed it a bit but you have to wait until later to hear it.”

“Well, as long as you didn't butcher my work too much,” Armitage grumbled lazily, petulantly.

There’s something ominous with the way Kylo spoke. He’s scared, nervous. This will be the first time that Kylo would be speaking in front of a huge crowd and maybe that’s why he’s anxious. There will be hundreds and hundreds of people and creatures that’ll be there and their eyes would be glued on his direction; observing every single action he will make and waiting patiently until he makes a mistake.

Or Armitage is just projecting.

“I should get dressed.” Armitage said after a few minutes of comfortable silence between them. He almost dozed off, soaked inside a tub of disgusting-looking water that smelled absolutely divine, while leaning all of his weight on Kylo Ren whose arms were encircled around his body in a parody of a lover’s embrace. Armitage moves away and Kylo frees him from his gentle but firm grasp and with one simple gesture, using the Force, he sends a dry, fluffy towel to levitate towards the redhead’s direction.

“Thank you,” Armitage says, glancing at Kylo with a small smile while drying himself. He catches Kylo nodding his head before Armitage exits the refresher.

Stepping out of the refresher, the bedroom feels colder even with the soft, obviously-the-expensive-type towel over his narrow shoulders. Armitage shudders, the skin of his bare legs tingling from the cold as he makes way towards the bed where he sees the outfit Kylo had chosen for him to wear. It’s a gold almost tan sleeveless caped jumpsuit with a low v-neck cut that would definitely show a lot of his chest. The long cape (Armitage guesses it’ll be ending up to his ankles or on the floor for him to drag behind him like a damn bride’s veil) has a sheer fabric and a lighter gold color than the jumpsuit itself. Hundreds or thousands of beads were sewn on the jumpsuit as well as the cape, the design on the jumpsuit looks like several arrows, reminding him of the rays of Starkiller that blasted Hosnian Prime, while on the cape, the beads are sewn in small flower patterns.

It’s really lovely.

Slowly and carefully as though if he makes one wrong move then the beads would come falling from their place, Armitage puts it on. The fabric feels soft, light and smooth against his skin and the cape however feels scratchy but it’s manageable.

_'You look like a kriffing whore, Armitage. You know what you are? An ugly little whore ready to spread those skinny legs to anyone of high power.'_

He’s hearing Brendol again.

Armitage knew that his father wouldn't leave him be even in death and he would be forever tormented by the ghost of his abuse. Armitage accepted that he can live like that, live with a nagging voice at the back of his head reminding him how utterly useless he is, as long as he gets to live.

Brendol is right. He...

“Gold suits you.”

“Oh, kriff -!” Armitage gasps, turning sharply behind to see a half-naked Kylo Ren looking at him from top to bottom. He thought the Supreme Leader would stay in the tub longer! Kylo beams a smile at him, crooked teeth getting exposed with how wide his smile is. It’s something genuine and soft and rare. Armitage clears his throat, “You startled me, Ren!” He shouts (he doesn’t mean to), sneering.

“I noticed,” he had the audacity to snicker. “Do you like it?”

“I wouldn’t be wearing it if I didn't like it. You know that.”

Kylo nodded. He knows he couldn't make Armitage wear anything he finds completely abhorrent. The first time he chose what he would wear - a long gown of lace that has a tight skirt with a slit on the side that heavily exposed his gangly legs - Armitage heavily refused to put the (in his own words) ‘gown of desperate and lonely whores’ and yet Kylo still forced him to wear it. That night was doomed from the start. Kylo was unable to concentrate schmoozing to the planet’s leaders because of Armitage’s almost constant fidgeting, his loud thoughts of discomfort, self-hatred, insecurity, anxiety and silent vows of cutting Kylo’s throat with a knife while he’s asleep. Kylo ended up commanding to have the planet blasted as soon as they had left its premises, claiming to have done so to set an example to other planets who would dare ignore his invitation of allegiance when in fact, he was just pissed and wanted to see something get destroyed. Fortunately, he’s learned to cater to what Armitage likes and what suits him.

“Well?” Armitage raises an eyebrow, awkwardly raising both arms as though he meant to present himself to the Supreme Leader. He’s already finished putting on the pair of shoes that went with the outfit – a pair of light salmon pink heels. He's almost tempted to do a little twirl in a mocking fashion although he tethers a little because of the heels. Kylo looks proud of himself though and Armitage does not want to rub his ego any further so he keeps his mouth shut about loving how the jumpsuit feels on him. He hasn't had a chance to look at himself yet though but he can imagine that he does not look too bad wearing it.

Noticing that the Supreme Leader had been staring, Armitage clears his throat and asks, “When will the droid arrive to…errr…fix my face?”

“No droids for today.”

“No?” Armitage parrots, eyebrows raising questioningly as he tries to spot any humor on the Supreme Leader’s face but found none.

“No droids. Just me.”

That’s new. And terrifying.

Kylo has never, ever applied makeup on him in all their days as Supreme Leader and consort. It’s always a droid that did it. Armitage would be lying if he says that he trusts Kylo to devote his time painting his face because Kylo had never had the patience to do anything with careful finesse. He’s an impulsive man waving around a glowing sharp stick who immediately cuts down people who dared to and tried to defy him. Certainly not someone who can do something as delicate as putting a glitter on someone’s eyelids. However, Armitage doesn't have much of a choice, does he?

“All right,” the redhead said, conceding despite his doubts as he makes his way towards the vanity desk where he had already laid his favorite pomade and his personal comb. Beside his hairstyling supplies is a stout pouch of probably makeup which he hadn’t noticed when he placed his things there before. He sits down, staring at his reflection on the mirror. The beads on his jumpsuit reflect the light in the room, shimmering like stars and shining on his face. Multiple tiny specks of light shines across his face like freckles. Quietly, he styles his hair to its usual sleek, neat fashion; pulling his hair back so that not a single strand could fall on his face. He’s glad that Kylo allows him to personally do his hair.

From the mirror, Armitage sees Kylo putting on a black shirt with a high collar styled like a scarf. It reminds Armitage of the hooded scarf he wore when things were simpler between them, when it was clear what he is to Kylo and how he felt for Kylo.

“Excited?” Kylo asks, pulling at the cuffs of his gloves one by one as he steps closer and closer towards him; his boots clicking against the smooth marble floor.

“Absolutely not.”

Kylo fishes his hand into the pouch. His eyes are glued on Armitage’s reflection as if he couldn’t take his eyes off of him. “Don’t worry. I’ll be gentle,” he says, pulling out an amber glass container that oddly looks like the ones where people put ink for writing in and with that is a small, thin brush.

Armitage snorts out a laugh. He couldn’t help it. Whenever the big oaf tells him that he’ll ‘be gentle’, he still ends up with finger-shaped bruises on the insides of his thighs and on his hips but it’s not like he didn’t enjoy the whole process of what caused those bruises. He’s convinced that Kylo has no idea  _how_ to be gentle in all his fucking life and so, if Kylo is trying to soothe his fear and his nerves, he isn’t able to do much.

“Close your eyes.”

Oh, wonderful. That’s exactly something he would tell someone moments before driving a knife on their chest. With a shuddering sigh, Armitage does as he was told; the last time he sees is Kylo dipping that tiny brush into the container. He hopes that won’t be the last thing he would ever see.

“Relax, Hux.”

“I  _am_  relaxed,” Armitage mutters even though he isn’t. He could imagine how stiff his posture looks right now, how straight his back is and how tensed his shoulders are. He trusts a droid’s cold forceps-like appendages near his eyes despite the bigger probability of it stabbing his eyes with one wrong move but he couldn’t trust Kylo enough like that. Droids had been present in his life since he was a boy and he trusts them more than he trust people because no droid had ever intentionally brought harm to him. Meanwhile, Kylo had wounded his pride countless of times, choked him while forcing him on his knees, slammed him against a kriffing wall and threatened to revoke his title as General whenever he dared to disobey his direct orders. Although, Kylo has never done anything similar since Armitage has become his consort, he’s never apologized for all the things he’s done in the past too.

Kylo’s hands are shaking as he draws the brush covered in gold ink and glitter closer to Armitage’s eyelid drawing over the roundness of his eyes before drawing a winged tip. Armitage is still trembling. His warm breath wafts on Kylo's wrist. 

_He doesn’t completely trust you yet._ The Force tells Kylo. Or is it just Kylo’s doubts and fears projecting into him as if it were the Force itself?

Carefully, he drags the brush down and says, “Open your eyes and look up at the ceiling,” then moves it to outline at Armitage lower lashline with the gold eyeliner.

“I might have underestimated you, my Lord,” Armitage says, letting out a nervous chuckle, his eyes glued upwards, green eyes tearing a bit, “How are you so good at this?”

“Ben Solo used to watch his mother do this all the time,” Kylo replies, nonchalantly.

Ben Solo intently watched Leia Organa paint her face before going to work, meaning to imitate this when the time comes, when he finally gets a sister. He also practiced it on himself when he wanted to impress the dashing and handsome Poe Dameron but failed to win his heart. Kylo didn't forget his rejection of Ben Solo and he enjoyed shooting down his kriffing X-wing, killing him. 

He steps back, eyeing the makeup he applied, found it acceptable and moves in to do the same to the other eye. “Stand up,” he instructs the redhead as soon as he finishes. Armitage stands while Kylo moves to fetch another bottle and another brush, “Open your mouth a little,” Kylo softly mumbles and when Armitage does so, begins painting a cold, viscous substance on his consort’s half-opened lips; covering the dusty rose color with a rich gold color.

Armitage couldn’t quite taste the lacquer-like substance Kylo was placing over his mouth. Its texture is quite uncomfortable and a bit heavy on the lips. He shudders, but not because of how the lipstick felt on his lips, not because of the cold chill from the air-conditioning unit, not because of the slight itchiness of the glitters on his eyes that made them water a little, but because of the way the Supreme Leader looks at him after he had set the lipstick down. Kylo gently cups his chin between his thumb and point finger, raising his face and perhaps, studying his work.

“Have I ever told you that I love your lips?”

Armitage glances at Kylo; sea-foam green eyes flicking upwards to look at the Supreme Leader whose eyes were focused on his partly-opened lips that the Supreme Leader himself had just painted gold. He is just…looking but he makes Armitage shiver with the way he looks at him. His large soft hazel eyes hazy and blank of any other emotion other than adoration. It’s nothing Armitage has ever seen before. Before Armitage could respond, however, Kylo had started caressing his bottom lip with the pad of his gloved thumb; mindlessly smearing the lipstick and perhaps, possibly ruining his gloves.

Kylo stares, enthralled, as he slowly slips his gloved thumb into Armitage’s mouth which the General, his ever so lovely consort, allows and even raises one arm and holds his wrist as though wanting to keep Kylo’s hand there. He presses his thumb against Armitage’s soft, warm tongue and a moan escapes the redhead; his light-colored long lashes batting against his cheeks as he closed his eyes, gently sucking the thumb in his mouth.

“You look so beautiful, Hux.”

Armitage snorts. He wants to roll his eyes, wants to push the compliment away. He doesn’t care too much about his physical appearance, he only cares about how clean and flawless he looks and he never cared if he looks handsome or beautiful. He isn’t like Kylo who’s very much conscious of his vanity.

_Yes. Tell me I’m not ugly.  Ren, please. You think I’m beautiful, right? It does not matter if they think I look utterly ridiculous or ghastly or hideous or awkward. You think I’m beautiful and that’s all that matters, Supreme Leader._ The praise makes Armitage’s head swim.

Kylo feels the positive feedback from the General gushing out of him like a delicious, cold water from a stream in the desserts of Jakku. He smiles, “My exquisite consort. _Mine_.”

Armitage hates to call himself as Kylo’s. He likes to think that he doesn’t belong to anyone but himself but ever since he was a child, he never belonged to himself – he belonged to his father, to the Academy, to the First Order. Perhaps, it isn’t too bad to belong to the most powerful man of the galaxy if it meant being spoiled with sex and praises.

“Supreme Leader...”

A muffled, deep moan leaves Armitage as Kylo slips his thumb out of the redhead’s mouth, as though begging for Kylo to let his thumb stay but he sighs in relief as Kylo clamps his mouth on his, kissing him.

Kylo narrows and widens his mouth with the use of his lips, tongue and teeth; taking full control of the kiss and reminding the General of his already-established dominance over him. Overcome with a mindless sense of lust, Armitage kisses his Supreme Leader in return; winding his arms around his neck while pulling their bodies closer to one another. They don’t care about the grainy, rough texture against their lips brought by the gold glitter of the lipstick Kylo had just applied on his lips. A hand slips into the slit of his shirt, caressing his bare and vulnerable chest. Armitage gasps for a second as though a switch was flicked up, coming back to reality, while Kylo draws away from his lips, eyes still half-opened and dreamy.

“Supreme Leader, are we not supposed to do this at a time like this?” The redhead asks, gasping for breath while staring into Kylo’s dilated brown eyes. Armitage is certain his are the same.

“Do what?” Kylo grins mischievously; looking and sounding like a damn child. He raises an eyebrow, looking earnestly curious and at the same time, devilishly smug.

Armitage lets out a soft whimper as he feels Kylo’s knee between his legs; putting pressure on his cock and driving him mad. Yes, he wants this too. Badly. He would give anything and drop everything so he could jerk his hips against Kylo’s knee if he can but they have a ball to attend to. As much as he wants to skip attending the damn thing and not have familiar faces see him as the Supreme Leader’s fancy little whore, he couldn’t and shouldn’t keep Kylo away from it because the Supreme Leader  _needs_  to be there and so he clears his throat, determined not to let himself once again lose himself with the Supreme Leader’s advances. “We have a ball to attend to, Sir,” he starts to answer only to pause as Kylo presses his plump lips on his jaw. He sighs in pleasure in response to this but manages to say, “It’s almost time to go, Sir. We should get ready.”

“We  _are_ ready.”

“Oh,” Armitage toots, “But it seems that you smeared my lipstick all over my face. You were the one who made a mess of me, Supreme Leader, you have to redo it. And also, you aren’t in your full attire yet,” Armitage says and gestures at the bed where a vest and a red cape laid.

Kylo chuckles, looking over to his shoulder where Armitage had just gestured at. Much to the General’s relief, he moves his knee down from between Armitage’s legs. “You’re right. Okay,” he puts his hands over the redhead’s hips, grinning playfully as he says, “See, baby? This is what I meant when I said I needed you here with me.”

Armitage is about to retort that if he weren’t there in the first place, nothing would have distracted Kylo in the first place but Kylo leans over and gives him a soft kiss on the lips; perhaps, after reading his mind before he could enunciate his words.

  

* * *

 

As Armitage had wanted, he and Kylo arrived an hour earlier than the time of the ball’s scheduled start. Kylo looks handsome with some of his hair tied back in a braid while he kept some strands free and disheveled as though he still means to cover his gigantic ears. Armitage knows how Kylo feels about those ears; how much he hated how overly-large they are compared to his narrow face, but Armitage finds them endearing and adorable. Kylo’s also painted his eyelids with a black eyeliner, outlining his upper lashline and finishing it with a pointed wing. Kylo is wearing an ensemble of black – from his undershirt, his vest, his jodhpurs to his boots – but wore a velvet red cape that billowed from only one shoulder and a small pin of the symbol of the First Order pinned on his vest that act as a contrast to all the flat monochrome.

They enter the ballroom, side by side, with Armitage clinging to the Supreme Leader’s arm that is not covered by the cape. There are a few people already present there and, fortunately, those who Armitage recognizes to be leaders of other planets and those who only know him as Kylo’s consort. In complete unison, the people turn their heads towards direction and hold their breaths; perhaps, both frightened and fascinated by the sight of their Supreme Leader.

The sleek white ballroom had been decorated with grand silver, gold, bronze and rose colored decorations from the drapes to the chandelier. Armitage notices that there are holodroids lurking about. He takes a deep breath. He’s been talking to himself going there, giving himself a pep-talk and trying his drown the voice of Brendol’s ghost and his endless insults. He’s faced a lot of judgments in the past; from his father, during his Academy days, on the ships he was once enlisted on, from Snoke and Kylo and officers of the same rank or of lower rank than he was, and he was able to survive all that so being thrust into that situation again shouldn’t be too much for him to handle.

A waiter approaches them, giving his respect and regards to Kylo before offering them a glass of wine. Armitage is thankful for the alcohol, accepting without the slightest hesitation the glass of wine Kylo passes over to him. Being less sober could help ease his tension and self-consciousness even a little.  

_Alcohol is a means of escape for the weak, boy, remember that._

“Easy…” Kylo said as Armitage gulps down the wine to the last drop. But Armitage doesn’t have the intention of listening to him; too  _intoxicated_ by the warmth that filled his throat, by the slight buzz in his head and the bittersweet and tangy taste of the wine. He's never tasted something like that before. The wine must have originated from a fruit grown off-planet fermented in a rather long time. Well, he isn't sure though, he’s been off of Arkanis longer than he thought. 

Luckily, Kylo got distracted by the planet leaders who approached them that he isn’t able to notice his consort taking one glass of wine after another while he small-talked with the men and their dates. He is, however, aware of Armitage’s presence by his side – as always. Armitage listened half-heartedly to their conversations – all talks about Kylo’s success, the difference of his ruling compared to that of Snoke’s. He’s heard this conversation a million times already and he’s almost proud of Kylo for not cutting these type of conversation short, although this might be because of the fact that he enjoys hearing it.

They love Kylo as the Supreme Leader. How can they not? He’s young, handsome and powerful unlike Snoke, who may have been as powerful (if not more) but could have been older than the galaxy itself and looked like a rotten prune that had been mercilessly stepped on for multiple times by several different people. Kylo's got a sort of princely aura about him mixed with something ravenous, frightening and dark and people are crazy for that sort of combination, are they not?

People and several creatures start to flock inside the wide ballroom after he and Kylo were pulled into a conversation by the recent ruler of Athulla and her lovely wife. Armitage isn’t able to count how many glasses of wine he’s consumed before the music had started playing, before the host showed up and gave his greetings to the crowd and gave his regards to the Supreme Leader.

He and Kylo dined for a while, talked with more people of high power in their respective planets and enjoyed the lovely music being played. Armitage feels the tension leave him as the night grew darker. All the alcohol he drank must have helped as well. Perhaps, he had been nervous for nothing and the men he thought would be present in the ball were already killed. He has yet to cross paths with anyone who would have known Brendol’s nasty bastard in the past or maybe they weren’t invited at all.

When the band announces that they will be playing the last few songs for the night, Kylo invites him to dance and he, a bit tipsy from the wine and a bit too excited that he has nothing to worry about, quickly agreed; forgetting the fact that he couldn’t dance and that their every move is being recorded in a holo.

In the middle of the dance floor, Kylo guides one of his hand on his shoulder and takes hold of the other while his other massive paw holds on to Armitage’s hip. Slowly, they swayed back and forth in the rhythm of the music and when the music became more upbeat and faster, Kylo guides him carefully to follow his lead; counting with each beat and each step to be made. Not surprisingly so, the Supreme Leader is an amazing dancer while he, a man of the military who’s never in his life danced with anyone other than his cat when he was a boy, awkwardly tried to follow Kylo’s lead without stumbling and awkwardly falling down. There’s something romantic with how close they are – chest to chest, hand in hand – and how Kylo mumbles silent praises every time he is take one right step in the dance without Kylo’s guidance. People watched; of course, they would but at the moment, Armitage didn’t care that they’re watching. Armitage smiles and laughs, probably deranged from his newly-found relief from anxiety and also a bit drunk, as Kylo turns him in a full circle. When they’re facing each other again, Kylo leans towards him; ready to press his lips against his and Armitage, but –

“Excuse me, Supreme Leader.”

Kylo wanted to ignore the petty creature with the dark purple skin that approached him and kiss his consort’s lips in front of an audience of their allies. It’s something he’s never done before. He’s never been affectionate towards Armitage in public because he wasn’t ready and so was Armitage but when they were dancing, seeing his lovely green eyes sparkle as he laughed and smiled with every turn and twist with the music, Kylo knew that things between them, whatever they are, has changed.

Much to Kylo’s chagrin, Armitage is the first one to break contact, looking away and clearing his throat. “You’re up, Sir,” he said, gesturing at the rather flustered host.

"Go. I'll be watching and listening from here," Armitage says to a hesitant Kylo who he stares back at him. He squeezes his leader’s hand and smiles softly. For whatever reason.

Armitage watches as Kylo follows the host; climbing to the stage. His heart is pounding. The Supreme Leader, in front of the leaders of their allied planets, will deliver the speech  _he_ wrote for him and it will be shown on several holos across the galaxy. It almost reminds him of how he felt before giving his speech on Starkiller but it’s also different because he doesn’t feel any nerves ruining his excitement and pride right now.

The redhead’s cheeks burn as his eyes meet Kylo’s as he steps on the podium. He didn’t have to search through the crowd for long. It’s like they have a connection of some sort now; forged by all their fucking and their close proximity.

“Tonight, we gather in celebration of our alliance. Be proud for your names have been carved in history,” Kylo starts, “For years, the galaxy has been plagued by the division brought to it by the loathsome Resistance. With the leadership of General Organa, they brought war and destruction and pain,” his voice trembles slightly at the mention of the Resistance’s leader. “You and I, we may be different but we are united by one goal and one driving force: order and freedom. Our people have come to a point of despair; lands and homes taken from us, loved ones dead in the hands of those rebel scum. I know the face of despair, I know the face of hunger and I also know the face of passion, of loyalty, of courage and of determination. These are what binds us along with the Force and one common goal. For years, the First Order, under the rule of the late Supreme Leader Snoke, my former mentor and Master, strived to bring back peace and harmony and order in the galaxy. Snoke was unable to be successful in his attempt to bring the galaxy the order it deserves but I am determined to snuff away the tiny spark that the Resistance was able to light before they could fan the flames of disarray throughout the Galaxy. But I know I cannot do it on my own...”

Armitage clenches his fists. Kylo is staring at him again, looking at him with that pair of adoring eyes that he’s seen before in their suite before Kylo pressed their lips together and smeared his lipstick while they kissed.

“...and this is why I am thankful for the presence of my most trusted companion, my beloved consort, the Starkiller himself, General Armitage Hux. In all honesty, I would've been lost without him.”

Armitage’s eyes widen. This isn’t part of the speech he wrote.

Kylo continues, “He’s made me realize that I cannot do everything on my own, that in order to win, you have to open yourself to the possibility of needing someone. I needed him...as much as the First Order needed you. I realized that the First Order cannot fight the Resistance on its own and I am thankful for all of you who are present tonight for joining us and believing in our cause. The Resistance may light a fire against us but the fire burning in us are bigger, brighter, stronger than theirs could ever be. Under my rule and with your help, the stars of the galaxy will shine in our favor.”

The audience claps their hands, filling the room with thunderous applause and cheers. Armitage joins after a few seconds of stillness. He’s a bit taken aback with Kylo’s admission of needing him in front of their allies, in front of the Resistance…in front of the whole galaxy itself.

_He’s using you._  Armitage doesn’t know if that were Brendol’s ghost or if that was his own thoughts. But is it not possible? Kylo had displayed a talent for manipulation and deception through the same techniques Snoke practiced. Kylo could be exploiting his weakness of wanting to be needed, wanting to be wanted in order to get him to be his own loyal little puppet and use him for his own selfish gain. He could be directing all the attention of the galaxy towards him, the Supreme Leader’s most valuable consort, reminding them of his sins against them as the engineer of Starkiller. In admitting that he needs Armitage, he placed a huge target over his head.

But for some reason, Armitage could not help but feel proud and elated and flattered. He must be going mad.

“There he is. That’s Armitage.”

From a distance, even with the cheers and claps that is supposedly loud enough to muffle voices, Armitage hears someone calling him by his  _first name_ ; no title, no last name. Just Armitage. Armitage’s blood runs cold. The voice he’s heard is too damn familiar. He shouldn't have been so quick to be relieved. He's been right and  _they're_  here and saw everything, heard everything.

“Armitage!”

Armitage’s heartbeat quickens. He knows those seething light blue eyes. He knows this  _man_ ; this short, well-muscled older man with the greying long hair pulled behind him in a ponytail. It’s General Brican Stacar, one of Brendol’s most trusted officer and protégée and one of those who had been one of the top choices to replace Brendol as General after his ‘untimely’ death. Armitage enjoyed the hateful look in his eyes when he was promoted as General instead of him, an older but more experienced and more skilled than the young Hux himself. This man is still bitter about his promotion through nepotism. It’s apparent how he looks at Armitage now, with amusement and an open condescending revulsion. He’s promoted to General two years after Armitage had been and unlike Armitage, he didn’t have the privilege of personally attending to the then Supreme Leader Snoke.

“Well, look what we have here,” Stacar glances behind him, smirking at his companions then he turns to look back at Armitage, “I didn’t recognize you at first, Armitage. You know, with all that girlish makeup and that whole...outfit. ”

“General Stacar!” Armitage turns and greets the man, forcing a thin line of a smile on his lips. He is thankful that he’s able to stop his voice from trembling, “Fancy meeting you here. Strange how I didn't see you all night. Shame, really, I would have loved to catch up with you. Have you enjoyed the ball?” He said. He’s lucky that he’s done this a million times; force a smile in front of someone who makes him extremely uncomfortable and make small talk.

He didn’t miss the slight quiver on the corner Stacar’s mouth. Stacar chuckles instead, “Yes. I enjoyed the wine and the food and the dancing. Ah, if your father were still alive, I am certain that he’ll rather enjoy this ball. You know Brendol and how he once enjoyed all this extravagance. Yes, he would have loved this and enjoyed this very much. Well, he wouldn’t enjoy seeing his bastard son whoring himself out to the Supreme Leader but you know…”

“ _I beg your pardon_?”

The audacity of this man.

This time, Stacar snorts; taking a sip of wine from his half-empty glass. He mumbles something malicious and menacing beneath his breath. Something Armitage didn’t quite catch but he knew he didn’t need to hear to know that it was about him. Armitage should say something. He  _couldn’t_ let anyone talk to him like that. And yet, it seems that his mouth has gone dry and he's lost the ability to form words and coherent thought. Blood rushed to his cheeks and Armitage is certain that he is as red as the kriffing salt from Crait. As much as he didn’t want the old bag to know that his words had humiliated him to the core and struck a very sensitive nerve, he couldn’t stop the blush painting his gaunt cheeks.

“There you are,” Kylo said as soon as he reaches the General. Armitage doesn't respond at first when Kylo approaches him. He's distracted; his feedback blaring with anger and hatred and discomfort and panic. Had it been because of the speech? Kylo had sensed his doubt, sensed his mistrust to the words he spoke on the podium but he means to prove to Armitage that he isn’t trying to use him, that he isn’t trying to use the same damn tactic he used to try to convince Rey, the scavenger turned Jedi knight, to join him. With Rey, he did intend to use her power but with Armitage, Force null and brilliant on his own accord General Armitage Hux, it’s different.

“Good evening, Supreme Leader. That was such a delightful speech,” a man, the one who had been standing so close – too close – to Armitage and one who Kylo didn’t notice at first, greets him, bowing respectfully, before glancing over to Armitage’s direction. Behind him, other men followed and Armitage recognizes all of those faces.

The Supreme Leader’s face remained nonchalant as he studies the faces of the men who had been the cause of Armitage’s blaring feedback, but Armitage caught a glimmer of irritation in his hazel eyes. The Supreme Leader wraps one arm around his waist, pulling him closer to him in a sort of possessive and…overprotective gesture that made Armitage’s heart skip a beat.

“You know these men,  _General_  Hux?” Kylo asks, emphasizing at his title and glancing at Armitage. He means to ignore Stacar and the others who also tried to give their respects to him because they’re indeed beneath him.

“Yes,” Armitage replies, lowering his eyes; not looking at both men as he nervously runs both thumbs on the empty wine glass. “Unfortunately, I do know them.” He couldn’t look at Kylo’s too expressive eyes. He couldn’t look at Stacar’s judgmental stares as well as those that belong to the other men behind him. They’re veterans too, ones who are older than Brendol or of the same age as Brendol if he were alive and some of them had been his teacher when he was still in the Academy, all of them he long outranked since Snoke was still alive. He could only imagine what they’re thinking now.

Is it possible that Kylo is reading their minds now? It doesn’t matter. Kylo, of all people, should already know all of the talks of his proclivities, should already know how to separate which ones had been true and which ones had been gossips from angry, bitter mouths.

_'Stars, what a slut.'_

_'Look at him. From a well-respected General to the Supreme Leader’s pretty little escort. Disgusting.'_

_'Everybody knew how much they hated each other before. Must have taken the man’s dick in his ass and in his mouth to keep his title.'_

They’re thinking all of that and worse. Kylo looks up; meeting the eyes of the oldest one in the bunch. This one had been a teacher in the Academy. He’s looking at Armitage from top to bottom, smiling, licking his chapped lips. Yes, they’re thinking of something much, much worse.

Against him, Armitage’s body is shaking. He  _knows_ what they’re thinking. This is why he didn’t want to come. He figured that people who knew him when he was younger, who knew of his strained relationship with his father, who knew of his illegitimacy, who are still angry and bitter and hateful for his rise in power by  _cheating_  his way to the top would be there to scrutinize him. They would look at him and judge him; thinking that they already know what he had done to keep his title, to be by the Supreme Leader’s side when in fact, they don’t have even the slightest clue. For Kylo, that is. But for some reason, Armitage still believes that what they’re thinking about him are all true. He still thinks Kylo is keeping him alive because of how a good bedmate he is despite what Kylo had already said in his speech and therefore, he  _is_ a glorified whore when he is in fact more than that to Kylo. He’s his advisor, his left-hand man, his General.

“The party’s over. We should go, Hux,” Kylo said to Armitage, “I can sense that you’re a bit light-headed.”

“I...ehrm...yes. Perhaps, it’s all the bloody wine, Supreme Leader. I think I’ve had too much of it,” Armitage answers; clinging to Kylo as the Supreme Leader guides him away from the group. His grip on Kylo’s arm almost too tight and painful. There’s that awkward laugh again.

Gently, Kylo reaches out with the Force; caressing the back of Armitage’s head. His mind is awfully quiet, but as Kylo dives deeper, he sees a small boy with the same bright red hair retreating to a dark corner of the General’s mind and folding himself as he sat, arms around his knees.

Even from a distance, Kylo could still hear the men’s lascivious thoughts about Armitage despite adding more and more distance between them. He could hear how they were thinking of how the lowly cadet Hux bent over for his superiors to get their favor, how Armitage had had his father killed in order to get his position, how – each one of them are now imagining Armitage Hux on his bruised knees before them, fingers entwined around his brilliant red hair as they forced him to take their cock in his mouth; shoving in without finesse despite how much Armitage choked and sputtered.

Like a match being lit with a snap of friction, anger sparked inside his chest. Sharply, Kylo turns, extending an arm out towards the men’s direction. The Force shooting from his fingertips and spreads over the group and wrapping around their lungs, their throats; cutting all means of breathing. Kylo watches as they fall on their knees, one by one; panicking and gasping for breath and hands pathetically trying to find the source of obstruction. They squirmed like the worm that they are. The air around them thickening with tension and from the primal fear he was able to elicit from the group of imbeciles. Every single guest had their attention focused on them, scared but more intrigued and in awe at the display of their leader’s power. They’re waiting with hungry anticipation of what Kylo would do.

“ _Don’t you dare,_ ” Kylo spits, punctuating each word with a step towards them. He watches as their eyes bulge from their sockets, irises of the size of pinpricks as they realize that Kylo was able to read their filthy minds.

It is just so easy to kill them right here, right now. End the ball with a fucking bang.

It doesn’t surprise Kylo that his allies treat this as a spectacle of sorts. There’s been so much records in history of both creatures and humans that they enjoyed sports that featured death. It’s interesting although grotesque. Leia Organa would have called it barbaric or sadistic. Ben Solo would have agreed to that. But to Kylo, it isn’t sadistic. It all comes down to an exercise of power. Someone of great stature watching those who are of lesser power fighting for their lives as if it were something as entertaining as a speeder race. Armitage would understand.

The feedbacks of their allies had been loud and consistent. They  _want_ and  _expect_ him to kill them. They must have already understood what caused his ire. Some may be clueless, they just want to see a show of the Force user’s powers. The powers that had only been whispered and rumored in their planets but they never personally witnessed. They want to see their Supreme Leader end the lives of faceless and insignificant men. They’re nobodies and they’re of no use to him or to anyone in this damned room.

But it doesn’t matter what Kylo wants, doesn’t matter what his allies want. What matters is what Armitage wants.

He turns to look at Armitage and like the other guests, he is waiting for what Kylo would do. He doesn’t seem to have the impression that Kylo is lashing out because of  _him._

“Hux.”

Armitage meets his eyes. Kylo looks concerned, looks curious and in need but Armitage doesn’t know what he needs. It takes him a few seconds to realize that Kylo overheard the men’s possibly depraved thoughts. Thoughts about  _him_. This was further confirmed when Kylo asks him, “Do you want me to kill them?”

“Do you want me to kill them?” Kylo asks but stopped himself short. What he meant to say was  _Do you want me to kill them for you? Because I would do it if you ask. I would do anything and everything for you. I’ll burn planets for you, conquer the galaxy for you._ He wants to say all of that and more but now isn't the time for that. No, not when Armitage’s mind is too cloudy for coherence. His thoughts far too consumed by what the men think of him.

Armitage considers sparing them. He did. But only for a few seconds. Their deaths meant a good show of power and authority from Kylo. Death does not turn the stomachs of those present, especially the deaths of people who irked their leader.

At that moment, everyone is looking at him. He could feel their gaze, heavy and hopeful. They’re holding their breaths.

_‘You. Will you do as I say?’_ When he was young, back when he and Gallius Rax had been confined in a room with a group of children his father trained to be effective killers, he’s spoken those very words. He was young, foolish and delusional, thinking at that moment that he was destined for something greater and that he will one day be an emperor, a ruler, the Supreme Leader. It’s foolish. Just foolish and stupid dreams. He’s suffered long enough because of those delusions and he doesn’t want to commit the same mistake again. Armitage stares at Kylo. He could remember young Armitage Hux directing that very question to a dark-haired boy, the boy with the wild, savage, rabid eyes. Kylo has the same eyes now and a more resounding promise of obeying...no, not obeying because obeying meant that Armitage had authority over him and he doesn’t. Kylo is simply delivering.

“Do it,” he finally says, his voice cutting the silence like a steel knife easily gliding across skin.

True to his words, Kylo closes his fist; rendering the fools breathless and cutting all oxygen source from their bodies. Bodies spasm, faces turn blue, red spots slowly consume the whites of their eyes and later, they were still. Armitage watched all this with a growing sense of glee but he didn’t have time to revel in the pleasure brought about by their deaths as Kylo pulls him to him, one arm snaking around his slender waist while the Supreme Leader carries him as though he were weightless – and to be fair, Armitage did feel weightless then – and Kylo hurriedly moves out of the ball room, ignoring all the formalities and congratulations and all the awe-inspired comments their allies give the Force user as the pair pass them.

The next thing Armitage knows is his breath was pushed out of his lungs as Kylo pushes him against the wall of the turbolift, crushing him with his weight while fumbling stupidly to press the buttons for an express lift to their suite. They’re chest to chest, pelvis to pelvis –  _oh._ He could feel the adrenaline coursing from the Force user’s too shot body brought by his latest kill…or kills, in fact. Kylo lifts him up and as if in an impulse, Armitage wraps his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist, the heels of his shoes digging on the small of Kylo’s back. If it hurt him, he doesn’t complain. In time with the doors closing with a high-pitched and gratingly loud ‘ting’, the Supreme Leader presses their lips together hungrily and eagerly but also a bit clumsy that their teeth bumps painfully against one another but that didn’t stop Kylo from kissing him fervently and greedily sucking at his tongue. Armitage wants to burst into laughter because he believes that Kylo has gone completely and utterly mad but Kylo couldn’t keep his mouth to himself, couldn’t also keep his fucking large hands to himself, squeezing his thighs then his ass and –  _Ting_!

“Stars, Ren –” Armitage gasps as they were interrupted by the turbolift stopping and its doors opening, signaling their arrival to their destination. “Couldn’t even wait until we get to our room?”

Kylo doesn’t answer, just moves out of the turbolift and into their room. Once he reaches their bedroom, he lays Armitage down on the bed gently before climbing on top of him, the bed creaking as though it was complaining with the added weight. “You loved that,” he exhales, taking hold of the redhead’s wrists and pinning his hands on his side at the level of his eyes. His eyes hold a hunger in them, pupils fat.

“In all honesty, I didn’t particularly like being carried into the room while clinging to you like a fungus, Supreme Leader.”

“No, not that. Back then, when everyone was looking at you, when I asked you if you wanted me to kill them. All attention had been on you. You loved that,” Kylo says. “Just now, you remembered your ambitions of wanting to become the Supreme Leader or an emperor of sorts, you even remembered a boy and how you loved it when he struck his comrade when you ordered him to,” he leans over and presses his face against the side of Armitage’s neck, the spot where it meets his soft jaw. Armitage opens his mouth to answer but instead of words, a moan escapes him as he feels Kylo running his tongue against his neck in a maddeningly slow manner. “After everything. Tell me, do you still wish to control me? Do you still believe that you can chain me down and have me at your beck and call?” The Supreme Leader mumbles into his skin, his breath hot and moist; tickling Armitage.

“Ren...” Armitage gasps as Kylo presses a knee in between his legs and pliantly, he spreads them apart; shamelessly rubbing his own growing erection on Kylo’s knee and craning his neck to give his mouth more access to his vulnerable neck.

He doesn’t know where Kylo is getting on. Perhaps, this is just his way to stir things up before their inevitable fucking. Or maybe this is the start of Kylo’s sadistic little game before finally wrapping his large hands around his neck and rendering him breathless for harboring those treasonous thoughts which is strange because Armitage knows that Kylo has long know all of this before. Their fingers entwine with each other and Armitage squeezes Kylo’s hands as he moves to lick at the shell of his ear. Armitage is particularly  _sensitive_ there and, of course, Kylo knows this.

“Answer me, General,” Kylo whispers, his breath hot against Armitage’s ear. He sounds calm enough; not angry, irritated, impatient or exasperated, but it could be misleading Armitage. Perhaps, this is the calm before the storm.

“I...ah...” Armitage couldn’t stop moaning as Kylo bites his ear; grinding the soft skin and cartilage between his teeth hard enough to sting but not too hard to draw blood. Is he being tortured now? Is Kylo preparing to kill him? Did he dress him in gold as a sort of parody of Snoke to re-enact what happened to the old fool back then on the Supremacy? He whimpers as the teeth release him but was replaced again by the soft, wet caresses of Kylo's tongue. Is this some sort of Kylo’s idea of a twisted punishment? He bites at his lower lip, hating how he’s once again unable to form words when he needs to. If Kylo wants to hear him speak, he should stop all this lustful nonsense.

“Sir...” he said, slowly; trying to ignore the tongue on his ear and the knee on his cock as he takes a sharp inhale of breath, “...things changed. Those are past ambitions. I wanted to rule the galaxy, that’s true, and I know in order to do that, I have to have you under control and use your power for my own gain, but I long learned that you cannot be chained down and controlled. I could never have power over you...” his voice cracks, “...I never had any power at all to begin with.” It's the truth. He’s tricked himself for so long into thinking that he had power and that he was powerful enough to make the galaxy bow down before him but he was a fool. All this years, Brendol had been right about him. He’s destined to become nothing but a subject to be ordered around by someone powerful and rewarded with petty praises.

“Hux.”

A thumb grazes his chin then he feels his face being lifted. He doesn’t fight it.

“Look at me.”

Armitage looks up, expecting a mocking expression on Kylo’s face but what he sees isn’t that. Instead, Kylo’s usually hard and emotionless expression had softened into something gentle and almost reassuring. A hand reaches out to touch Armitage’s cheek and Armitage leans against the touch, relieved for some reason. The warmth on the Supreme Leader’s palm feels so good on his cool skin. 

“Didn’t you hear my speech? It’s true that I will never serve you and that I will die before I let anyone use me ever again but you do have power over me, just not the power you once wanted,” Kylo strokes his cheeks with his thumb. A gentle and comforting gesture. “Oh, my beautiful, resilient, ambitious, ruthless, brilliant Starkiller. You have me wrapped around your little finger.”

Never in his life had anyone has ever spoken about him like that. Armitage could feel tears welling up from his eyes. He’s overwhelmed, touched and once again, for the millionth time for the night, he’s speechless; his only response to the Supreme Leader is to wrap his arms around his neck and kiss him; hoping that Kylo sense his gratitude, his relief and his desire through the Force.

Kylo is muttering words again; mumbling despite Armitage’s lips against his. He saying, ‘ _I’m sorry for everything’_ ,  _‘I’m sorry for choking you’_ ,  _‘I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry’_  which were all long overdue and which Armitage had waited for so long to hear but the General wants nothing more now than to have Kylo’s cock inside him, thrusting with hard and fervent strides and filling him to the brim until he’s sobbing desperately. “Shh...shh...” Armitage coos as soon as he releases Kylo’s lips. He starts to slip out of the jumpsuit, telling Kylo, “Enough of that, please, Sir, just... Just fuck me.”

Unlike how delicate Kylo had been with applying Armitage’s makeup or how Armitage carefully slips out of his clothing, there isn’t anything delicate or careful with how Kylo spun him around so he was lying on his belly. Excitement and lust spikes into Armitage heart. He’s not completely undressed yet as he was only able to slip his jumpsuit and his underwear off only until his thighs and still hasn’t taken off his high-heeled shoes but Kylo doesn’t seem to care, well, it seem to have stirred his desire for Armitage even more. The Supreme Leader hasn’t taken off his clothes yet too, just taken off his gloves, but he is already reaching out and summoning the Force to fetch the lube which, of course, he had packed. It never fails to make Armitage laugh whenever Kylo uses the Force to get lube from a distance because he finds it to be blasphemous to use the Force during sex or for sex but Kylo never cared about that. He raises his hips, presenting his ass as Kylo pops the lube open.

The first lube-covered finger penetrates the General’s soft, pink asshole. Kylo watches intently as he pushes in until the knuckle, one hand keeping one of Armitage’s butt-cheeks apart from the other. Armitage had taken in far bigger and wider things and so a finger isn’t too much for him. Armitage closes his eyes, appreciating the stretch and the feel of cool slick around his ass as well as the large palm keeping his ass apart but he’s growing a bit restless. A few tentative pushes and pulls of the finger later, Kylo adds in a second finger, earning a soft hum from the redhead. He hasn’t had the second finger knuckle deep yet when Armitage starts to wriggle his hips as if to fuck himself into Kylo’s fingers.

“Impatient,” Kylo whispers with a grin but still grants the General what he wants by adding a third finger in.

Once he’s gotten Armitage stretched enough to take in his cock without it being unbearably painful, Kylo undresses his jodhpurs and takes out his cock, covers it with lube with then moves in to press it on his lover’s ass. He’s been hard since the pressing himself on his consort during their ride on the turbolift.

Finally, with his hands around his waist to keep him in place, Kylo is pressing the head of his cock inside him and despite the prep, Armitage is still overwhelmed by the added width, the stretch. Kylo’s bigger than three of his unnaturally big fingers combined. It feels good, however, the sting, the burn and the feeling of slowly being filled to the brim as Kylo jerks his hips on and on in a steady but hard rhythm, eager to please him and encouraged with every moan, every cry that left the redhead. His shoulders jolt, his back arches, his knees tremble and toes curl when Kylo hits his prostate; sending spikes of pleasure across his spine. A loud, wanton moan blossoms from his mouth, a sound that Armitage wouldn’t have believed came from him if he didn’t hear it himself.

The feeble, involuntary noises that leave Armitage, the tight, warm muscles surrounding his cock and the supple skin his fingers are pressing on as he held his slender waist drive Kylo mad. He’s painfully hard and he knows he wouldn’t last too long especially with how the General rolls his hips as he meets his thrusts. Kylo fucks into Armitage relentlessly and rhythmically, hips moving faster, each thrust harder than the first as on and on, he hits the General’s sweet spot. Each hit eliciting a lovely sound from Armitage. Ah, it’s intoxicating. Kylo could never get enough of it.

“Ren...” Armitage moans, huffing staccato breaths as he feels himself getting closer and closer to the edge, cock hard and leaking between his spread legs. He’s trying to thrust his hips forward for a bit of friction, meaning to hump on the bed beneath him, but Kylo kept his waist raised in place, not letting him do so. Armitage grabs a fistful of the bed sheets and desperate, he lets out a sob; his whole body asking for release, begging to come, pleading for Kylo’s hand to stroke his cock but at the same time, his feedback screaming for Kylo not to stop, screaming for more so Kylo gives him more.

Armitage is shaking violently, knees tense as Kylo continues with the demanding thrusts, battering his already overstimulated prostate. He’s keening, drooling and sobbing, dignity and pride be damned. When Kylo’s pulls almost all the way out with only the head of his cock in and then pushes his cock all the way in to the hilt, that was it and Armitage comes untouched; screaming and arching his back as he spills his load on the bed. Kylo chases his orgasm; fucking into Armitage while his tight hole spasms around his cock. A few seconds later, he follows; shooting deep inside the panting General and filling him with his cum.

Armitage’s knees give in underneath him and he falls to lie on the bed that was covered in his own cum then Kylo follows; dropping down, boneless and crushing Armitage’s slight form underneath him. He isn’t heavy enough to suffocate Armitage and his weight is something Armitage has accustomed himself with that he found it comfortable and soothing.

“Rule the galaxy with me, Armitage Hux,” Kylo says a few seconds later, still breathless, as he lays on top of Armitage, his body completely limp and spent after spilling his pleasure into the redhead’s soft body. He said these words as though he were proposing a marriage between, like he’s dropped on one knee and has offered a ring instead of being naked to the waist down on top of his lover, his half-hard cock still inside him. Armitage isn’t complaining though.

Before, Armitage had never been certain with his future in the First Order with Kylo Ren as their Supreme Leader. He had been constantly anxious of always having to please Kylo, in fear of him throwing him away like garbage. But Kylo has proven that he wants him, that he needs him. Now, Armitage is certain what the future holds for him. He will be standing on the Supreme Leader’s side. Whether they would be facing the galaxy bowing before them or would be surrounded by a fire that would consume them to their deaths, no matter what happens, he will be by Kylo Ren’s side. In success or in failure. Although with their combined efforts, nothing could stand in their way. Together, they are invincible. 

“It would be my pleasure, Supreme Leader.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](https://mademoisellebianx.tumblr.com/).  
> I commissioned the wonderful [poocherd](https://twitter.com/myop1470) for the breath-taking, lovely drawing of Kylo smearing Armitage's lipstick with his thumb seen above (which had been my fave scene to write)!  
> Kylo's speech is loosely based on a mix of Ferdinand Marcos' (a Filipino dictator) many speeches.  
> Armitage's jumpsuit is inspired from Paolo's Sebastian's lovely [design](http://paolosebastian.com/collections/2018-ss-couture/#/image/24).  
> I am working on a prequel AND a sequel so please do stay tuned for that! :3  
> Thank you so much for reading my fic, for leaving kudos, and for giving me feedback through comments. <3


End file.
